There is known a photodetector for detecting electric charges converted at a photoelectric conversion layer. For example, a configuration is known in which a photoelectric conversion layer is arranged between a pair of electrode layers, and charges converted at the photoelectric conversion layer are read through electrodes.
Herein, incident radiation to the photoelectric conversion layer tends to show high transmittance as the radiation energy is higher. Therefore, a configuration where a plurality of photoelectric conversion layers are stacked is disclosed. However, in the case of the configuration where simply a plurality of photoelectric conversion layers are stacked, in order to detect radiation of energy having a target intensity, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the photoelectric conversion layer or to increase the number of stacked photoelectric conversion layers. For this reason, in conventional photodetectors, it has been difficult to easily improve the detection accuracy of radiation.